Somebody Like You
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: DuoxHeero: Songfiction. Swimming Lessons was the original title, but I changed it. I know this is probbably gonna suck big time but, I AM RUSTY! Swimming lessons take place, Heero is a coach and Duo is a student. 1x2 and 3x4! I hope you like my returni


Disclaimer:  
  
Demonic_Jou: I don't own Gundam Wing it belongs to its creator! Also I don't own 'Somebody Like You'. That's property of my favorite country star, KEITH URBAN! **hugs her Keith Urban Plushie**  
  
Jou: Oh well!  
  
Demonic_Jou: None of the characters are gay either.  
  
Pairing(s): Duo/Heero and Trowa/Quatre  
  
Genre(s): Romance/WAFF/Lime/Shounen-ai  
  
Warning:  
  
Demonic_Jou: This is a Yaoi fiction, if you are under the age of thirteen, are dumb and don't know what gay means, are homophobic, are lesbian, or hate Gundam, don't read this fanfiction.  
  
Jou: WAIT A SEC! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME?  
  
Demonic_Jou: Here we go again...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Definitions:  
  
Koi: Love Koibito: Lover Bindanshi: Good looking man. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//~~There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known. I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.~~\\  
  
Duo sat on the side of the pool, his violet eyes staring into its depths. He smiled when the face of his swimming coach's face appeared in the water next to his. Duo's coach was his best friend and piloted the 01 Gundam. Why he was doing this, the teen didn't know.  
  
"Coach Yuy!" He stood up and greeted his coach. Duo then undid his chestnut brown hair from its braid. It fell all the way to his thighs.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DON'T DO THAT!" Another of the coach's yelled. It was Chang.  
  
"Let's go on with the lessons, shall we?" Duo nodded, shoving Heero off into the pool as a joke. The Japanese boy swan back over to where Duo stood and picked him up by his legs.  
  
"LEMME GO!" He kicked as his coach dunked him. Duo started giggling as Heero swam over to him.  
  
'Now," He began his coaching to Duo, "Kick with your feet and legs." Maxwell tried, but sank to the bottom. Heero pulled him back up.  
  
"Allow me to help you," Coach Yuy laid Duo on his belly on his arms. 'Nice,' the swimming coach thought.  
  
'He is so delicate and soft.' Duo followed the Japanese coach's instructions.  
  
"You're doing great!" Heero had one eye ahead of him and the other, on Duo's swift moving legs. Maxwell flipped over and gazed into his instructor's eyes.  
  
"You like me, don't you?" Duo asked Heero. The response was a crimson blush, "I'll take that," he kissed Coach Yuy, "as a yes." Heero heard moans from another section of the beginners' pool. He already knew Quatre had Trowa wrapped around his finger since he had amnesia. More Trowa had Quatre wrapped his Koibito wrapped tightly around his body.  
  
//~~And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do. I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you.~~\\  
  
"Strange," Duo looked over at where the noises were coming from.  
  
"Don't worry about them. It's Trowa and Quatre." Duo nodded at his Koi. He had almost forgotten that they had been in a relationship for along time. Why at the pool though did they have to do something like that! They continued with the lesson until the end of the day.  
  
"Want a ride home?" Heero asked Duo as he nodded. He led his trainee to his vehicle. Heero drove a black Mustang. It was a nice looking car. He opened the door for his Bindanshi. Duo got in and gazed out of the window. Heero turned on the radio.  
  
//~~And I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays. I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made~~\  
  
This song reminded them of how they felt for each other. The pilots laid their hands on top of one another on the arm of Heero's seat. Duo stroked Heero's hand fondly. Heero let the sunroof go back so he could watch Duo's braid flutter in the wind.  
  
"I never knew that you liked this music." Duo glanced at Heero, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Who couldn't love Keith Urban?" He smiled with closed eyes, "I think his music can be inspirational."  
  
"How long have you been coaching with Quatre?" Duo grinned back at Heero.  
  
"Oh quit it!" They both began to sing with the Australian.  
  
//~~Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
  
I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you~~\\  
  
_******************************************************************  
  
Demonic_Jou: How was the first chapter? I haven't written a good 1x2 in a LONG time so I am a bit rusty! Please no flames. ((Runs and hides))  
  
Jou: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVIN ME OUT! ((Sticks out tongue))  
  
Duo: You know with an attitude like that, maybe that's why she didn't write about you this time.  
  
Tbc? Depends on my reviews! 


End file.
